Containers for solid snack foods of the particulate type, e.g, shelled peanuts, popped popcorn, unshelled peanuts, pretzel nuggets, pretzel sticks, hard candy and jelly beans, have many different forms. The containers for many of these snack foods are plastic bags that are torn open and disposed of immediately after or prior to consumption of the snack food in the bag. Glass bottles and metal containers are also used, particularly for peanuts, hard candies and jelly beans. While the glass bottles and some of the metal containers can be used again for different purposes, most are not specifically designed to be reused for different purposes. While some snack food containers are attractive, lending themselves to reuse and double use, most have mundane configurations and appearance.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solid particulate snack food container, particularly adapted to be used again for different purposes, and to a method of using and making same.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a new and improved solid snack food container, particularly adapted to be used again as a coin bank, wherein the container is attractive and includes promotional materials for goods and services unrelated to the snack food in the container.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a new and improved snack food container which can also be used as a coin bank, wherein the container includes a sealed token slot and a sealed cap, to assist in maintaining the freshness of perishable particulate snack foods and for security purposes.